Possible MangaComic Idea? Technolized
by thedementedbrit
Summary: Thought of something I'd like to potentially turn into a manga/comic and thought I'd share the early plot and an early prologue thought for peoples opinions
**Technolized Story Plot –**

In the year 2234 technology started to breakdown and malfunction, and the human race was ignorant to this. Little did they know that it wasn't breaking down, it began to think for itself, soon enough all technology had began to convert themselves into robots in which they called themselves "The Technolizers". At first the human race was alarmed by this but the Technolizers said they only wanted peace, and for ten years this was so. During this time the Technolizers integrated with society and updating themselves to fit in better. They synthesized human skin to make them look practically human, in all shapes and sizes, and the only way to identify one was that their eyes were permanently red. Ten years later in the year 2244, life began to seem normal again for the human race, as the Technolizers had themselves advanced technology into a completely different age, but the humans didn't know that this age was to be called the... Technolized Age. On September 21's the first of the bombs and the mass culling beg worldwide as a war broke out between the Technolizers and the humans. This war was to last 200 years and was to be called "The Technological War".

Before the war, specialized researchers had been working on something called an "Upgrade" in order to fight the Technolizers should anything like a war happened. Little is known about upgrades and researches in the current day, as it is believed that all of the researches were massacred towards the end of the war, and all of their research including the upgrades was destroyed. All that is known about them is that they gave fighters special powers, and that they were known as Cyborgs once they had been upgraded. Before the war there was over 10 Billion people on earth, and in the current day nobody knows the exact amount of people left alive... although it is feared to be little. The Technolizers kept what little humans were left alive after the war as slaves, and quite a few times brought them into their own ranks if they were "worthy", few were taken away but were never seen again and to this day there are still people who hide from them and live on the run. This is where the story starts.

 **Prologue**

An 8 year old boy by the name of Tanshin Katsurou (Katsurou Tanshin – for Japanese manga name) is messing around in the ruins of a building nearby where his mother and he are hiding out, when he notices something small and shiny on the floor. As he picks it up wires fly out of it and wrap around his left arm. He screams and writhes around in pain as the thing rips open his skin and integrates itself with him. He runs to his mother and tries to explain what's happened but when he shows her his arm a jet of lightening shoots out of his hand, blowing up the wall opposite. Little did they know that Technolizers were patrolling the area and see the explosion. Almost instantaneously what seemed like a tall man wearing a beige suit and hat appeared where the hole had appeared, but he was in fact a Technolizer... Lifting his hat up the red eyes were clearly shown, and a menacing smile to match. "Found one" he says as he lifts up his arms facing Tanshin and his mother, and a ray of energy building within his palms. Laughing maniacally the Technolizer releases the beams of light and Tanshin cowers in fear. He looks up to see his mother blocking the blast with what looks like a huge shield which was her arm. "RUN" she screams at Tanshin as he begins to whimper "I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU". Tanshin runs away as fast as he can, and turns around in search of his mother on the floor with the Technolizer standing over her. She looks at Tanshin and whispers "Run... and Live" Tanshins screams are inaudible over the blast the follows as he turns to run back, but realizing with his mother jus said as his final words turns around clenches his fist and continues to run away.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Just something I thought I'd like to make into some sort of comic/manga I hope you enjoy this little plot story and beginning.


End file.
